In a computing environment, digital images can be rendered on a plurality of devices, in a variety of formats. For example, digital cameras, scanners, and/or other imaging devices can generate digital images of physical and/or created objects. Typically, the digital images are arranged for display as a two-dimensional arrangement of pixels, where respective pixels have color values (e.g., red, green, and blue color channel values), and in some formats, additional alpha channel values, such as transparency. Digital images may be displayed, created, stored and/or transferred in a variety of formats, such as bitmap (BMP), graphics interchange format (GIF), joint photographic experts group (JPEG), tagged image file format (TIFF) and portable network graphics (PNG), just to name a few. However, not all applications support the respective formats, and some formats are better suited for particular types of images.